


You're so pretty

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Chanyeol wants to make himself feel pretty using a new lingerie. His boyfriend Baekhyun also loves it, and he knows how to use it so that both of them get pleasure.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	You're so pretty

Chanyeol was wearing white stockings, that were up to his thighs. He also had white lace underwear on, which had little sparkly diamonds there and there. Laying down on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to do something that made him see stars.

“You look so beautiful. I want to fuck you in these.” Baekhyun said. He was massaging Chanyeol’s thighs, which made him moan in pleasure. After a while he took off the underwear a little bit and started to finger his beloved boyfriend.

“Aah! Fuck…” was all Chanyeol could say while feeling himself near cumming. Baekhyun’s fingers were long so he felt them very well inside him.

“You like this don’t you? You like when I finger you open?” Baekhyun said, and at the same time gave hickeys on Chanyeol’s back and neck.

“Yes…I love them so fucking much!” Chanyeol shouted and continued with a long moan: “Aah gonna cum!”. After moaning that sentence he came, and Baekhyun took his fingers off, placing his cock near Chanyeol’s butt ready for the next activity. 

“Look who’s getting something bigger inside him. You deserve this after sounding like heaven with those moans of yours.” Baekhyun said and pushed inside, making Chanyeol shout in pleasure. He wasn’t expecting him to come inside so quickly and with that much power, but oh he loved it. 

“Aah…Baekhyun more, please I need more!” Chanyeol moaned, not seeing much in his room. Baekhyun speed up, and he was getting closer and closer. He was whispering in Chanyeol’s ears how good he was and how his moans made him weak on his knees.

“Oh my…I think I’m cumming!” was all Baekhyun managed to say before he came inside of Chanyeol, his cum filled the whole hole fully. After resting for a while, he stood up and took the veil that was laying on the floor. Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun put it again on him.

“My beautiful future husband.” He said and kissed Chanyeol’s lips, Chanyeol answering with the same deep kiss.

“Gladly will be.” Chanyeol answered and they both started to giggle.


End file.
